La Crueldad de la oscuridad
by Krad Death Rebel
Summary: Este es un proyecto de M.A.T. y de mi parte, estábamos aburridos y lo creamos al final, xD. Un guacamayo azul adolescente sufrirá de la muerte de sus padres y una terrible traición, Por él, ella se dejo que esa horrenda ave hiciera lo que quiciera, y al final deberan tomar la desicion de que hacer con su futuro, estar juntos o separarse. Disfruten. No apto para publico sensible.


**Bueno este es un Proyecto/Fic de Rio de partede de ****MATIAS. ARANEDOTOBAR O tambien M.A.T, xD**

**M.A.T: Hola, bueno hola a todos con Krad Deat Rebel y yo hicimos este fic aburridos y henos aqui lo que hicimos xDDD bueno disfruten y esperamos que les guste M.A.T.**

**Krad Death Rebel: Es la verdad, no teniamos nada que hacer y M.A.T Me propuso la idea de hacer un fic juntos, empezamos jugando y terminamos interesandono y dando lo mejor, xD.**

**Krad: si si, ya maldición a lo que vinieron, y Death Rebel, recuerda tu otro fic.**

******Krad Death Rebel: A ver no teje salir asi que cayado (El es una personalidad mía xD, claro que me ayuda y por él es que el perfil se llama como se llama. aparecerá en otros fics con migo, xD), y el fic de Rio: Fuera de lo original lo canselare... nah mentira, xD, subire el cap el mañana o el lunes, tuve problemas, xD**

* * *

EL COMIENZO DEL DOLOR Y EL SUFRIR-

Era una noche tranquila en Rio, demasiado tranquila, con una luna llena completa, dentro de un árbol se encontraba un solitario guacamayo azul de una edad comparada a la de un adolecente, sintiendo la caricia y el abrazo de la oscura noche, que aun guardaba un secreto repugnante y malicioso para él pequeño.

-"¿papá?, ¿mamá?"-indago el guacamayo ya que escucho un ruido que lo despertó asustado.

Pero descubrió que ambos no se encontraban en el nido, estaba solo, sin ninguna compañía, se asomó a la entrada de su nido, donde encontró rastros de sangre, salpicaduras y la evidencia de a ver arrastrado un cuerpo.

El pequeño se asustó he inmediatamente retrocedió alarmado, pensando que alguien había tratado de entrar y sus padres se abalanzaron sobre el intruso lastimándolo de gravedad, sus padres eran muy sobre protectores y rápidos. Pero en su retroceso, lamentablemente tropezó eh hizo ruido, llamando la atención del culpable, un ave oscura con plumas azules, su pico estaba lleno de sangre, y en una de sus patas/garras se encontraba la cabeza de su madre a un con ojos abiertos, los ojos de aquella ave aterradora denotaban malicia, la maldad pura en un rojo metálico, que ante la luz de la luna resplandecía.

-"Mami"-dijo el pequeño en un llanto al reconocerla.

Y aquella ave dejo caer el cadáver de la guacamaya azul que era su madre querida a los pies del adolecente.

El pequeño se le acerco mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sintiendo una gran tristeza y temor. Luego recordó a su padre, e inmediatamente miro a aquella aterradora ave, -"Donde está mi padre"- Dijo el pequeño con miedo

El individuo soltó unas risas macabras que llenaron de miedo al pequeño, Salió un instante del nido, dejando al pequeño asustado, al momento que se movía, vio como aquella ave regresaba y lanzaba a un lado del cuerpo de su madre ya difunta, el cuerpo de aquel que un día fue su padre fuerte y protector, alegre y lleno de valor.

-"Papi"-dijo el pequeño llorando y abrazando el cadáver de su padre. Frente a él se encontraban los cuerpos de sus alegres padres, los más veloces de Rio de janeiro, miro con miedo a la extraña ave y con miedo pregunto -"Que es lo que quieres-"

El extraño mostro una fría y aterradora sonrisa. Acercando despacio al pequeño, mirándolo a los ojos, el pequeño retrocedió asustado y quedo atrapado entre la pared y aquel extraño, sintiendo el asqueroso aliento de aquel ser, el ave extendió sus alas, y coloco una de ellas sobre el hombro del pequeño dando tremenda carcajada maléfica. El pequeño le dio una patada en la entrepierna y salió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a aquella ave maldiciendo y quejándose del dolor. El pequeño se escondió cerca de un lago en unos arbustos, miro entre ellos esperando que aquella ave no lo encontrara, el pequeño comenzó a ser dominado por el miedo y la desesperación y lamentablemente aquella ave lo encontró, tomándolo entre sus garras, dejándolo inmóvil, para evitar cualquier movimiento en contra, y le susurró al oído -"De que huyes, es que acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad y a lo que ves"-

El pequeño trataba de zafarse pero sus intentos eran inútiles, esa ave era muy fuerte, además de grande, él apenas y era como un polluelo para el extraño.

-"No temas pequeño, hahaha, hare esto lo mas rápido e indoloro para ti, si la carne de tu padre era muy dura, y la de tu madre era tan blanda, la tuya será término medio?"- Comenzó a reír aquel ave.

-Ayuda!-grito el pequeño esperando que alguien lo escuchara.

-"En este lugar nadie te ayudara pequeño"- Reía aquella ave. -"Dejare que te lleves mi nombre a la tumba, hahaha, mi nombre es Krad, pequeño, tan bien conocido como muerte rebelde por tantos que eh matado, hahahaha"- Reía el ave maléficamente, preparando su ala para atravesarlo.

-No me haga daño-suplico el pequeño llorando e implorando por su vida.

-Tranquilo, sentirás un leve dolor-dijo Krad

El pequeño cerro los ojos en espera de su desafortunado final, pero nuca llego, abrió los ojos con miedo, y se sorprendió al ver al ave que hace un momento terminaría con su vida en el suelo desmallado, -"Vuela tonto"- Dijo la voz de una ave femenina. El pequeño aclaro su vista para ver a su saltadora, un ave azul celeste, de su misma edad, comenzó volar siguiendo a la que salvo su vida. Aterrizaron en la rama de un árbol tapada por unas hojas grandes y gruesas.

-"Gra... gracias"- Dijo él aun con miedo y traumado con lo que vio -"Co...co... cuál es tu nom... nombre?- Dijo tartamudeando el pequeño

-Me llamo Perla y tú?-dijo ella mostrándole una tierna sonrisa, que dejo al pequeño cautivado y nervioso.

-"Mi... Mi nombre es Blu"- Dijo el pequeño nervioso

-¿Te encuentras bien?, estas algo rojo-dijo Perla acercándose a Blu.

-"S..S...SI, Es so... solo... qu... que.." No termino de hablar, ya que sintió que la rama en la que estaban se movía, dando a entender que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Perla algo asustada

-"N... no... no se"- Dijo Blu aún más asustado, si Krad se despertó, no estaría nada contento con el golpe que Perla le había propinado.

Perla a causa del miedo se ocultó atrás de Blu y lo abrazo. El pequeño trago duro un bulto por su garganta, Perla estaba detrás de él, si ella lo salvo una vez, tendría que devolver el favor, miro con miedo a lo que se acercaba, vio moverse las hojas y en ese momento sentía que el alma se le escapaba, ambos soltaron un grito del miedo y terminaron cayendo al suelo, cayeron en una posición para nada cómoda, Perla sobre Blu dando a entender otra cosa a los mal pensados, miraron que algo volaba sobre ellos y se pararon para salir corriendo.

Blu tomo a Perla del ala y partio corriendo, pero chocaron con su perseguidor, ambos se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos pensando lo peor, y al ver que solo había carcajadas los abrieron, quedaron sorprendidos al ver a un tucán riéndose de la escena de los pequeños.

Blu y Perla se miraron y vieron que estaban abrazados. Se separaron con sus mejillas ardiendo

-"Oh, pero pequeños y hermosos tórtolos, aun son muy pequeños para esto no creen"- Dijo el tucán alzando sus cejas. Blu y Perla se ruborizaron aún más.

-"Hahaha, no se pongan así, para el amor no hay edad, hahaha, mi nombre es Rafael, y el de ustedes?

-B-Blu y ella es Perla-dijo Blu nervioso

-"hahahha, bueno Blu y Perla, díganme que hacen los dos a fuera a estas horas de la noche?- Dijo Rafael

-Nosotros...dijo Perla y miro a Blu que no sabía que decir.

-Una cita, ya veo-dijo Rafael colocando una de sus alas en su barbilla.

-"si eso... espera que, noohhhh!- Grito Perla, y Blu solo pudo taparse los oídos.

-Jajajaja-se rio Rafael de lo ruborizada que se veía la pequeña adolecente.

-"N... no, es solo que... nos escapamos de...-Decía Blu nervioso

-¿Se escaparon de casa?-pregunto Rafael incrédulo, si sabía sobre el amor de los adolescentes, pero que se escaparan a esa edad era algo muy diferente.

-"No... Bueno... más o menos hice eso"- Dijo Blu nervioso. -"Es que estamos escapando de un ave muy fea, y... e... él ...ma...mato a mis padres" Dijo llorando Blu al recordar lo que había pasado, lo cual dejo a Perla y Rafael sorprendidos -" Y esa ave me iba a matar, pero ... e... ella me salvo, y ahora cre... creo que nos va a..." Dijo Blu entre sollozos,

-No llores-dijo Perla poniéndole un ala en el hombro y dándole una sonrisa para alegrarlo, lo cuál estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-"Bue... está bien"- Dijo un poco más recuperado Blu

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto Rafael preocupado, un ave que matara no era muy común para él.

-"S.. si.. es solo que... no puedo creer que allá un ave capaz de hacer tal cosa"- Dijo un poco recuperado Blu

-En este mundo todo puede pasar-dijo Rafael colocando una de sus alas en el hombro de Blu.

-"Si pero aun así, como esa ave fue tan mala como para matar a... mis padres y casi me mata a mí, sin siquiera tener... remordimiento alguno, además de que ni lo conozco- Dijo Blu Asustado

-Tranquilo-dijo Perla con una voz tierna

-" Y ahora que hacemos"- Dijo Blu calmado y cautivado por la sonrisa de Perla.

-"Que les parece correr y gritar- Dijo Krad sorprendiendo a todos y no fijándose que Rafael estaba con ellos. Blu y Perla se abrazaron asustados y Rafael estaba confundido.

-"Bueno y a ustedes que les pasa, solo es Krad, un buen amigo de Rio de Janeiro, el suele asustar a los jóvenes adolescentes traviesos, no es cierto Krad- Dijo sonriendo Rafael y alzando sus alas en alegría de ver a su amigo, el cual estaba sorprendido de verlo.

-"El mato a mis padres"-dijo Blu llorando y abrazando a Perla.

-"Claro que no, él es más bueno que la medicina para una enfermedad, no mataría ni a una mosca"- Dijo Rafael, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que su amigo estaba cubierto de sangre en el pico y sus alas-"Oye Krad, eso es sangre?"- Dijo confundido Rafael

-"¿Esto? No"-mintió Krad

Entonces qué es?- Dijo ya desconfiado Rafael de su amigo, él reconocía una mentira al instante.

-"Es pintura Rafael, me golpee con un letrero recién pintado"- Dijo Krad, pero Rafael no le creyo ni media oración.

-Es sangre-dijo Perla abrazando más asustada a Blu

-"Bueno basta de idioteces ya" Dijo Krad atravesando uno de los costados de Rafael, momento que aprovecharon los pequeños para escapar volando lo más lejos posible.

-"Corre"-dijo Blu jalando a Perla del ala, Llegaron a un acantilado.

-"Blu tengo miedo"-dijo Perla dominada por el miedo.

-"Lastima, y eso que Eva parecía ser la indicada para ti Rafael"- Dijo Krad al ver el cuerpo de su amigo. Voló cerca de los pequeños y escucho a perla. -Valla que debes tenerlo pequeña- Dijo riéndose.

-No te burles-dijo Blu ofendido

-Yo?, balarme, como crees,- Dijo riéndose Krad.

-Déjanos tranquilos-dijo Perla llorando y abrazando a Blu.

O_O?,- Blu se sorprendió por la repentina actitud de perla

-"7_7, y sino que"- dijo Krad.

-"No, Perla no llores"- dijo Blu tratando de consolarla

Perla lloraba, y Krad se acercó a ellos, preparándose para matarlos de un solo golpe.

-"Blu"-dijo Perla llorando y abrazando a Blu con fuerza y Blu también a ella.

-"Lo siento pequeños, les prometo que no sufrirán poco, sufrirán demasiado, hahaha" -comenzó a reír Krad tomándolos de los cuellos, pero ellos no dejaban de abrazarse

-"Me gustas"-dijo Perla sin soltar a Blu

- "Y tú a mí, hermosa Ángel- Dijo Blu. Ambos se dieron un corto beso que no duro mucho, krad logro separarlos a la fuerza, golpeando a perla y dejándola inconsciente.

-"Perla"-dijo Blu preocupado al verla.

-"Déjala, pronto la alcanzaras en el más allá, junto a tus padres"- Dijo fríamente Krad. Blu tenía miedo, no quería morir

-"No te preocupes pequeño"-, dijo Krad preparando el golpe final para Blu, -no tengas miedo a la muerte, solo sentirás mucho frio

Blu cerró los ojos, sintió como el ala de Krad le atravesaba el pecho, haciéndole una grave herida en el pecho, Krad saco su ala –"Viste, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo duerme en paz querido Hermano, mis padres me abandonaron hace años, y ahora me eh vengado por abandonarme a mi suerte"- Dijo Krad fríamente

-"Blu"- se escuchaba a lo lejos.-"Blu despierta!"- Se escuchaba más cerca la voz.

Blu sentía como todo comenzaba a borrarse, todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, hasta que...

Despertó en su nido agitadamente, no tenía nada, ni una herida, pero sus padres no estaban, y en su nido aun había unas plumas celestes

-"Donde... ¿Dónde estoy?"-se preguntó Blu. Comenzó a revisarse detalladamente, sintió que esa pesadilla era tan real, en su pecho encontró una cicatriz, como si hubiera sido hace tiempo, escucho que alguien se acercaba al nido donde él se encontraba.

-"¿Blu?"-dijo Perla

-"Pe... Per... Perla!"- Grito Blu, saltando, abrazando y tirando perla al piso de alegría que sentía verla viva.

-"Blu"-dijo Perla riéndose por como actuaba Blu.

"Perla"- Dijo Blu casi llorando, lo último que recordaba era a ella inconsciente y tal vez mueta, y él con una herida Grave, -"Te Amo Perla" -Dijo Blu casi en un susurro.

-"¿Me qué?"-dijo Perla creyendo haber oído mal.

-"Que te Amo Perla, Te Amo"- Dijo Blu mirándola a los ojos. Perla lo beso apasionadamente y Blu se lo devolvió. Cuando se separaron les faltaba el aire

-"Bueno..." -dijo Perla algo asustada, al recordar lo que había pasado y lo que ella había sufrido desde que Krad los ataco y casi mata a Blu.

-"Que tienes Perla?- Dijo Blu al ver que Perla se había asustado de repente.

-"El..."-dijo Perla y de pronto rompió en llanto

-"él que?"- Pregunto Blu comenzando a asustarse. Perla no le respondió pero su mirada lo decía todo

-"Perla me estas asustando, que pasa"- Dijo Blu asustado.

-"Me hizo algo..."-dijo Perla llorando

-"Quien te hizo que Perla"- Dijo Blu asustado, esperando que no fuera Krad.

-"Krad"-dijo Perla Llorando más fuerte.

Blu quedo en shock, no podía ni imaginarse de lo que Krad podría hacerle a Perla y ella siguiera viva -"Dime que te hizo"- Dijo Blu mirándola asustado y colocando sus alas en los hombros de ella

-"Me... el me violo"- dijo Perla llorando en el pecho de Blu. Blu abrazo a Perla tratando de reconfortarla.

-"Cuando paso eso Perla"- Dijo Blu preocupado

-"Cuando estábamos en el acantilado" -dijo Perla llorando

Blu sintió su sangre hervir, que tan lejos era capaz su propio hermano de llegar, Abrazo a Perla -"Perla dime hace cuanto paso todo eso, la herida que me hizo no creo que haya sanado de la noche a la mañana, dime que paso después de que me casi me mata"- Dijo Blu Abrazando fuerte a Perla

-"Te dejo en el piso... Yo me desperté porque sentía un dolor inmenso"- dijo Perla entre llantos

-"Y te... te violo en ese momento verdad"- Dijo Blu comenzando a escapar unas lágrimas -"Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?- Dijo Blu.

-"3 meses y no fue solo una vez"- dijo Perla llorando llena de miedo y tristeza y decepción de ella misma.

-"No sigas Perla, no quiero hacerte recordar todo eso"-Dijo Blu apoyando su cabeza en la de ella. -"Lo siento Perla"- Dijo Blu -"Dime donde esta Krad?"- Dijo Blu serio

-"No lo sé"- Dijo ella asustada.  
-"Blu tomo a Perla y la llevo hasta lo que parecía el frente del nido -"Esta bien Perla, solo una pregunta más, Como es que estamos vivos?- Dijo Blu mirándola a los ojos.

-Dijo que...-dijo Perla asustada

-"Que te dijo"- Dijo Blu asustado y preocupado por ella.

-"Que si no dejaba que me hiciera eso, te mataría"- Dijo ella llorando.

Blu sintió que le atravesaban el alma, su propio hermano lo dejo vivo para enterarse que perla lo salvo usando de esa manera su cuerpo -"Per... Perla no debiste"- Dijo Blu sintiéndose culpable por lo de Perla.

-"Pero lo hice... Por ti me entregue a ese maldito"- Dijo ella llorando más y más en el pecho de Blu.

-"Perla"- Dijo Blu comenzando a llorar, su hermano era la peor escoria en este momento y aun así él se sentía peor, por él Perla sufrió, no se perdonaría eso jamás. -"Perla perdóname, por mi debiste sufrir mucho, desde ahora te prometo no dejarte ni un momento, antes muerto yo, que te pase algo a ti"- Dijo Blu Abrazando con fuerza a Perla. -"No perdonare a mi hermano por lo que te hizo, ahora creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más seguro que la selva" - Dijo Blu

-"Me dolía mucho Blu, cada noche tenía que sufrir que ese maldito me hiciera todo eso"- Dijo ella triste al recordar lo que vivió los últimos tres meses.

-"Perla, debiste dejarme morir, eso por ahora no importa, debemos alejarnos de este lugar"- Dijo Blu, sabiendo que Perla se refería a lo que ella tuvo que pasar cada noche con Krad.

-"Lo hice porque te amo Blu"- Dijo ella llorando,-"irnos será lo mejor"- Recuperada un poco.

-"Claro que si Perla, desde ahora no nos separaremos, a menos que sea necesario, entendido"- Dijo Blu Apoyándose en la entrada del nido, tendrían que buscar un lugar donde esconderse de Krad, y el colmo era que ambos no podían volar tan lejos como sus padres, tenían que encontrar un lugar seguro y rápido.

-¿Dónde viviremos?-pregunto Perla.

-No lo sé-dijo Blu tratando de pensar.

Ambos estaban pensando, hasta que de repente la poca luz que los iluminaba fue apagada, ambos se asustaron y se dieron cuenta que estaban atrapados en un tipo de Bolsa.

-Linda al fin encontré a dos "- Dijo un Hombre que parecía ser doctor.

-"Que bueno querido, ahora con la matanza que ha habido de guacamayos azules, me temo que ellos son los últimos de la su especie"- Dijo linda triste al revisar en su laptop la información que tenía.

Ambas personas se llevaron a los guacamayos en una bolsa a la reserva Rio de Janeiro, -"Bien linda, al parecer son un macho y una hembra, creo que ya tienen la edad suficiente para la reproducción, creo que es genial que los hallamos encontrado- Dijo el Hombre.

-"Lose tulio, con la matanza de los guacamayos azules, además de la caza y el contrabando de estas, tendremos que cuidarlos hasta que su especie vuelva a estar fuera de peligro.

Tulio comenzó a revisarlos, estaba preocupado, no fueran a tener algo o una herida.

-"Linda creo que él apenas sobrevivió, mira tiene una cicatriz en su pecho, me parece un milagro que sobreviviera"- Dijo Tulio Refiriéndose a Blu.

-"Eso parece, mira, al parecer ya ellos habían comenzado antes de lo que imaginábamos, ella está embarazada, que hermoso no crees, tenemos a dos futuros saludables padres"- Dijo Linda Feliz al revisar a Perla, pero tanto Ella como Blu se quedaron sorprendidos, Tulio y Linda llevaron a un habitad artificial, colocándolos en el hueco de un árbol.

En un principio ninguno de los dos decía alguna palabra, pero Perla comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, había quedado embarazada de Krad, y eso no era algo que a ella le gustara, para nada. Se arrincono en lo más profundo del nido, ella pensaba que Blu se iría, que la dejaría sola.

-"Per… Perla"- Dijo Blu triste, sabía que Perla estaba destrozada.

-"Blu si quieres dejarme por estar embarazada, vete de una vez"- Dijo Perla triste y llorando, escucho unos pasos, pensó que Blu se había ido. Se asustó al sentir una alas rodearla por detrás.

-"No perla, no te dejare, te lo prometí, además tu sola no podrás cuidarlos, yo te ayudare con todo lo que pueda"- Dijo Blu abrazando a Perla. –"Estaré contigo y con los pequeños"- Dijo Blu tranquilizando a Perla.

Sabado 01 de junio de 2013.

* * *

******Krad Death Rebel: BUENO ESO FUE TODO DE ESTE PEQUEÑO ONE SHOT, QUISAS AGAMOS UNA SECUELA, PERO POR AHORA ESO ES TODO. xD.**

**********Krad: SIEMPRE TU Y TUS LOCAS IDEAS DEATH REBEL, YA AHORA A DESCANZAR,**

**************Krad Death Rebel: No olviden dejar su comentario y cualquier parecido a otro fic es casualidad, ya que es 100% idea de de M.A.T Y Mia junto a Krad.**

**************Krad: Idiota, ya...**

******************Krad Death Rebel: -_- mal humorado.**

******************Cuidense y no olviden dejar Review, se resive de todo, insulto (para mi) y algos (para M.A.T Y Yo)**

******************Finalizado.**


End file.
